The Morning After
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: The sequel to Love Will Always Find a Way, make sure to read that one first or this one won't make a lot of sense! :D Basically it is, as the title says, The Morning After. Rated T for safety.


**A/N: I would suggest reading Love Will Always Find a Way before reading this! It just makes a lot more sense! One more fic and then maybe I'll upload the M rated interlude between this fic and Love Will Always Find a Way. I don't know though... but anyways Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Regina was having that dream again. The dream where Daniel was alive and everything was okay, she would wake up in her bed chambers, tucked safely into Daniel's side, the ring still around her finger and then the pitter patter of feet tumbled into their bedroom. But this time it was a little different, it was all that but Daniel and her were in Storybrooke not their world. It felt so real too…

She rolled over, about ready to get up and face the new day when she smacked into something warm, something strong and something groaning in pain.

Regina slowly lifted her head and she was met face to face with Daniel's grimacing smile. She almost cried. It wasn't a dream! He was here, with her. She had found him out in the rain in her front yard and they had made their way into the house and after Henry was asleep they had…

So this is what love could feel life, this warm sugary feeling in one's heart and the immense feeling that brought tears on. Regina lifted her left hand up to cup Daniel's cheek and brushed his cheekbone with her thumb, "sorry," she whispered and leaned in to kiss his lips gently, "I thought it was a dream." she said a smile appearing on her lips.

"Nope. You're stuck with me." He said laughing, "that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Never." She kissed him again and hopped off the bed, "you need to go though, I have some things to do." She said and started collected his still slightly damp clothes from the night before.

Daniel came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "let me at least make you breakfast, Regina." He said and started nibbling on her shoulder.

"Daniel, please." She said, the fear was starting to set it, she wasn't exactly the young rebellious girl that Daniel fell in love with, some parts of her, that he never knew were very dark and she couldn't let him be exposed to that.

"Please?" he gave her puppy eyes and moved his lips to her cheek.

"Fine breakfast, but no feast, that's cheating." She turned around and poked him in the chest, letting the last moments like this together last.

He held up his hands in defense, "promise." He slipped on his boxers and scurried down stairs.

Regina was getting dressed when something dawned on her. Henry! He'd be waking up soon. Regina scrambled to finish getting dressed and walked down the stairs, trying to act natural. Then she was stopped by her son. Damn, he was already awake.

"Why is there a man in our kitchen in only his underwear?" Henry asked.

"A friend, he had to stay the night because of the storm." Regina asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Emma's going to pick me up and take me to school." Henry said.

Regina felt rage flash through her, "next time, will you please ask me about things like that." She put her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Sure." She knew he didn't mean it but she let him go anyway.

"Did you eat breakfast?" She asked, straightening up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, a bowl of cereal and a banana. I ate before Underwear boy came into the kitchen." He began opening the front door after spotting Emma's car.

"Be safe, Henry. I love you." And the only reply she got was a slam of the front door.

Regina chewed the inside of her cheek and walked into the kitchen, "you really couldn't have dressed in anything else?" She asked and walked up behind him.

"Would you rather I go naked?"

She smirked a little, "under normal circumstances… yes. But not with my son living in the house."

He took a break from buttering the toast he was preparing and turned around, "Regina… is he?…"

Regina shook her head, facing a bitter truth she wanted to so badly be false, "no he's not. I adopted him when he was a baby."

"And this Emma I heard him mention?"

"His biological mother. He brought her here from Boston, I'm still trying to figure out how he found her." Regina sighed, "Daniel… thanks for the breakfast but you should really go. A lot has happened since you "died" and I really don't think you'd want to see the aftermath."

Daniel took her hands in his, "Regina, last night was proof that even if you're nearly a different person now than you were back then, the woman I feel in love with is still in there somewhere, if she wasn't then I wouldn't be able to see the love in your eyes and the way they sparkle like they did when I put this ring on your finger," he brushed his thumb over the ring she never took off after last night.

"People change, Daniel, I've changed too much." She said trying to break away from his grasp.

Daniel pulled her back to him, "then tell me how you changed and I'll try to love all the new bits and pieces of you that I haven't met." He kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Regina pulled away breathlessly, "Daniel…" she whispered.

"I have all day."

Regina looked into his eyes, "okay."


End file.
